This new carnation cultivar is the result of breeding efforts carried on by me at Aalsmeer, Holland, with the object of producing plants of new flower color, this particular plant originating as a seedling resulting from my crossing of selected and individually identified plants growing among a stock of plants maintained at Aalsmeer for breeding purposes. This particular seedling was selected by me for propagation and test because of its relatively dense, almost ball-shaped flower of a lovely light pink coloration borne on long, strong stems and its apparently very favorable growth habit. This selected plant was reproduced under my direction at Aalsmeer by means of cuttings of the parent and the result of that propagation appearing to be very favorable with respect to retention of the novel characteristics of the parent, asexual propagation was continued through several successive generations, which established that the novel and distinctive characteristics of this selected plant appeared to be firmly fixed and were fully retained from generation to generation.